1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same and, more specifically, to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same capable of reducing parasitic capacitance, especially between metal wirings.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, as the distance between metal wirings due to narrowed level of integration in a device, an insulating film between the metal wirings serves as a dielectric film to cause parasitic capacitance. If parasitic capacitance is generated, there is a problem that a signal processing speed of the device is lowered since RC delay and crosstalk become severe.
Meanwhile, in case where a metal wiring is formed using a current damascene method, critical dimension loss is generated by a cleaning agent while a cleaning process is performed after an etch process is performed. This further increases parasitic capacitance. In order to prevent critical dimension loss from generating, a silicon nitride spacer is formed at the sidewall of a trench or a hole formed in an interlayer insulating film. Silicon nitride, however, has a high dielectric constant and is thus not completely removed by a cleaning agent. In the event that silicon nitride remains, there is a problem that an overall average dielectric constant between the metal wirings is increased although critical dimension loss is reduced.